Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a touch panel display technology, and in particular to a touch sensor device for a touch panel display and a method for fabricating the same.
Description of the Related Art
A touch sensor device is typically integrated with a flat panel display device, such as a liquid-crystal display (LCD), active matrix organic light-emitting display (AMOLED) or the like to form a touch panel display. Touch panel displays are typically mounted on electronic devices, such as portable personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), electronic books, projectors, mobile phones, and the like. A touch panel display is capable of conducting functions input by a finger, a stylus, a pen, or the like.
A structure of the touch sensor device typically includes sense electrodes arranged in different directions (e.g., X-electrodes and Y-electrodes), insulating layers for electrical isolation between X-electrodes and Y-electrodes, and metal bridges for electrical connection between adjacent X-electrodes or between adjacent Y-electrodes. In the current method of fabrication of touch sensor devices, such sensor electrodes, insulating layers, and metal bridges are formed by respective lithography and etching processes, resulting in complicated fabrication and high manufacture costs. Moreover, the sidewall contours of the sensor electrodes formed by lithography and etching processes are smooth, so that the sensor electrodes can be seen with the human eye. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for development of a novel touch sensor device, and a method for fabricating the same, capable of lowering manufacturing costs, simplifying fabrication, and reducing the visibility of sense electrodes.